Użytkownik:Ozpl18/Piaskownica/Dungeon Journal/Dungeon Journal Warlords of Draenor dungeons
Auchindoun Auchindoun is the holy mausoleum of the draenei, a sanctum of the Light in which the spirits of the dead find respite. The crystalline structure also serves to protect and shield draenei souls from their eternal enemies: the Burning Legion, who hunger eternally for draenei spirits. This fact makes it a location of particular interest to Gul'dan and his Shadow Council, who seek to gain favor with their demonic masters. Bloodmaul Slag Mines On the northern outskirts of Frostfire Ridge, the Bloodmaul ogres run a brutal mining operation amidst the sweltering heat of active volcanic caverns. Slaves from across Draenor are transported to the mines, never to leave alive. The Slag Mines produce abundant yields of gemstones and ore, but it is rumored that the true purpose of these mines is to dig for an ancient relic of immense power. Grimrail Depot The Grimrail Depot is a vital hub in the Iron Horde war machine, allowing for the transport of troops and materiel produced in the Blackrock Foundry to the front lines of the war being waged across Draenor. The Depot's namesake is the Grimrail itself, a massive train that can bear entire battalions of troops and artillery. On this day, the Grimrail has been fitted with a massive railgun powerful enough to shatter the shield protecting Shattrath, and is about to depart.... Iron Docks On the northern coast of Gorgrond, the Iron Docks represent the heart of the Iron Horde's naval might. Huge warships and artillery, forged and assembled within the Blackrock Foundry, are readied for war within this massive port. The greatest beasts of Draenor are broken and trained alongside elite infantry units, comprising the ground troops that will surge ashore to break the will of any who would dare oppose the Iron Horde. Shadowmoon Burial Grounds The traditional burial grounds of the Shadowmoon clan are the final resting place for countless generations of ancestors. The fallen chieftain Ner'zhul, in the depths of his depravity, has sacrificed the very soul of his clan in a desperate quest for power. Now the ancestral spirits are restless, tormented and used to fuel dark rituals that will pull all of Draenor into the void if allowed to run their course. Skyreach Atop the crowning pinnacle of the Spires of Arak, amidst the clouds, Skyreach stands as the seat of power of the Adherents of Rukhmar. The arakkoa have gathered and harnessed the Apexis technology of their forebears, and now they are ready to unleash the focused power of the sun upon their enemies. The Everbloom After the disruption of the Dark Portal, the Kirin Tor realized that to fight the Iron Horde on their own soil, they would need a supply line for reinforcements. Thus, they created outposts across Draenor with magical links back to Azeroth. Unfortunately, what seemed like a prime strategic location near the Blackrock Foundry was known to the botani as The Everbloom, a sacred place within the Gorgrond woodlands. The outpost was quickly overgrown, but it still contains a link to the outskirts of Stormwind.... Upper Blackrock Spire The history of this imposing fortress is long and complex. Carved into the fiery core of Blackrock Mountain by the Dark Iron clan centuries ago, and eventually taken by the black dragon Nefarian and his brood, the upper reaches of Blackrock Spire are now home to the Ironmarch vanguard. As preparations to use the Spire as the staging ground for a full-scale invasion of Azeroth continue, the Iron Horde has set up a terrifying contingency plan: a doomsday weapon within the heart of Blackrock Mountain.